De arreglos y caprichos
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Él había aceptado porque no tenía ni otra salida ni otra opción, se tenía que casar porque ya era el último de los Souma que quedaba soltero. Pero no se imaginó que sus ilusiones se harían añicos por esa niña, ahora resulta que le tenía que hacer de cupido para cerrar un cuento de hadas. Kukai POV.
1. El Compromiso

_Advertencias: AU - Universo Alterno, ligero ooc - Fuera del personaje, futuros temas controversiales, será la única historia donde no utilice letra en cursiva para llamadas sino para el inglés._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **De arreglos y caprichos.  
** _1\. El Compromiso._ **  
**

Su vida estaba… "a punto de cambiar", eso es lo que le había dicho su segundo hermano, se había acomodado los lentes y le había expresado con sutileza: —Tus días no serán los mismos cuando se dé el día. Claro que él no estaba muy seguro si realmente quería eso, un matrimonio arreglado, en pleno siglo XXI, en Osaka. No, ellos vivían en esa gran mansión en Osaka, pero ahora se dirigirían a Inglaterra… más específicamente se mudarían por un tiempo a una propiedad en Gales. Por lo tanto viajarían a Londres lo antes que fuera posible.

—Casarse no es tan malo Kukai—le dijo su hermano mayor por teléfono, se encontraba en América Central, en las playas del Caribe por su aniversario número cuatro.

—Ya… A ti no te escogieron a quien sería tu esposa.

—Tal vez, pero no quiere decir que nuestros padres elijan malos partidos para nosotros… Tú no quisiste una novia, no la buscaste por tu cuenta.

—Tengo veintiún años, hermano—respondió cansado—, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera y mis últimas vacaciones me las pasaré conociendo a mi futura esposa.

— _Créeme cuando te digo que no volverás a tener días aburridos… Y aprenderás otro tipo de deportes._

El tono burlesco que había usado, le había estremecido la piel. Obvio que había salido con mujeres, nada serio, no continuaba en _ese tipo de deportes_ porque en su opinión no era sano para ambas partes.

Había ya empacado sus pertenencias, se había despedido de sus sirvientes favoritos y ahora estaba al lado de su hermano en su auto. Su vista esmeralda se posó en su dedo con el anillo dorado. Su segundo hermano ya estaba comprometido, también había sido arreglado desde que nació, la diferencia es que él la conocía a ella de toda la vida. Atrás iba su tercer hermano, quien ahora con una enamorada que había aparecido como un As bajo la manga, se estaba salvando del compromiso.

—Podrías casarte conmigo—le había dicho su amiga y vecina con casa normal, como ella misma le recordaba.

—Estás loca.

—Ya pueeeees… KUKAAAAI~—se quejó infantilmente su amiga—. No quiero que te cases, se supone que nos quedaríamos solteros por siempre y seríamos el respaldo del otro.

—Eso lo decidiste tú, Yaya—recordó sonriéndole divertido—. Realmente no quiero condenarte a este infierno.

—Pero somos uña—dijo señalándose a ella misma—y mugre—señalándolo a él con una sonrisa.

—Pues es ya tiempo de limpiar esa suciedad y cortar la uña—bromeó desordenando sus cabellos anaranjados.

—Pero yo quiero casarme contigo—reclamó abrazándose a su brazo—. Tener pequeños Kukai y pequeñas Yaya.

—Por favor, Dios—pidió mirando al cielo—, te pido por esta niña que no sabe lo que dice.

—KUKAAAAAAAI…

Su mejor amiga le había hecho prometer que no se olvidaría de ella y que si quería escapar sólo bastaba una llamada. Pase lo que pase no podría olvidarla, cómo hacerlo cuando la menor insistía cada dos horas con un mensaje nuevo lleno de emoticones. Suspiró resignado antes de apagar su celular, sería lo mejor por un tiempo, ya llegaría el momento de hablar con su ella, cuando conociera a su prometida. A quien por cierto nunca la habían dejado ver ni en fotografía, empero Unkai se la había pasado diciendo que no tenía nada que perder. Algo de cierto debía haber.

—Bien, el vuelo que van a tomar es el-

—Shusui… Quedo a cargo a partir de este momento, tú tienes un matrimonio que arreglar.

—No te portes engreído conmigo—dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos, mientras los lentes sólo mostraban el reflejo de la luz—. Sólo me preocupo por ustedes.

—No te preocupes, hermano—intervino el menor—, tengo todo bajo control—agregó con una sonrisa.

Él lo miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

—Me quedo más tranquilo.

Quien había hecho callar primero al mayor se quejó infantilmente y el último de los Souma sólo podía pensar que para poder conseguir pareja debía ser inmaduro.

Llegó la hora del embarque. Mientras que Unkai tragaba golosinas, despreocupadamente como siempre, Kukai miraba por la ventanilla como las personas se movían debajo y alrededor del avión, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. El avión despegó luego de que todos abordo hubiesen seguido las respectivas indicaciones. Una vez en el aire el próximamente comprometido se deshizo de la correa de seguridad y abrió su ventanilla para distraerse un poco con las nubes. Sería un viaje sin escala, por lo que la batería de su celular que ahora prendería estando en modo avión tenía que colaborar con él. Sólo quería su música, paz y tranquilidad.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad de cómo será tu futura esposa?

—Creí que Shusui te había prohibido enseñarme una foto—dijo quitando uno de sus audífonos.

— ¿La tienes o no?

Se lo pensó por un momento y volvió a ponerse los audífonos.

—Nah.

Después de las largas horas en donde de hecho pudo disfrutar de la atención en primera clase, por fin llegaron a su destino. Londres. Era de noche y hacía frío, la recomendación de quién condujo hasta el aeropuerto, fue ir más abrigados de lo normal. El invierno se estaba despidiendo con fuerza y ellos no podían darse el lujo de enfermar en una residencia ajena. Se habían bajado en el quinto terminal y estuvieron con sus maletas en poco tiempo.

—Souma-san.

Una voz profunda, sin emoción, llamó su atención, ya que había preguntado por Souma, los dos habían volteado puesto que lo eran ambos.

El tercer hermano lo miró detenidamente, parecía conocerlo, pero por su expresión, parecía que no lo recordaba del todo bien.

Alto, pero un poco menos que el hermano que tenía enfrente. Cabellos lacios, índigos, sus ojos tenían casi la misma tonalidad. Si bien tenía casi la misma estatura de su hermano mayor, no tenía su contextura, la camisa y pantalón negro que traía puesto dejaba notar que era delgado. Tanto como recordaba a su cuarto hermano.

—Ikuto-kun—recordó al fin el pelirrojo golpeando su puño sobre su palma.

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo Unkai—respondió el de traje con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Discúlpame, no sé si recuerdas que no se me dan los nombres—comentó relajadamente su hermano rascando su nuca.

—Es irrelevante.

—Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian—agregó su hermano de brazos cruzados ahora—. ¿Cómo está Utau-chan?

—Te odia—aseguró fulminándolo con sus dos zafiros.

El menor sentía que estaba solamente como un adorno, porque entre ellos habían comenzado una amena charla. Bueno, su mayor parecían muy empecinado en sacarle las palabras de la boca a quien él no conocía. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría ser que tenían la misma edad.

—Me olvidaba…

 _Hasta que al fin._

—… ¿te acuerdas de Kukai?

El desconocido lo miró atentamente, su mirada de pronto se hizo más dura, aunque tal vez ninguno lo notara, así era.

—Pues yo definitivamente no lo recuerdo—dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—Obvio que no, estabas muy pequeño—desestimó—. Ni recuerdas a tu prometida y vas a recordar a este—bromeó divertido.

El ambiente se tornó tenso con las últimas palabras, pero sólo el más perspicaz lo pudo notar, este también tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir a Ikuto para poder ir a la… casa—dijo sonriente.

Suspiró el hombre vestido de negro.

—Muy cierto—concordó el mayor comenzando a empujar el carrito en donde estaban las maletas.

Ni bien estar en el auto, el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar nuevamente, a pesar de que el peliazul no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Él se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, pero ello parecía algo común entre ellos, porque no le importó aquel detalle y continuó hablando.

El menor se limitaba a ver el panorama, preguntándose recién en cómo sería la joven de la que tanto hablaban. Si bien había escuchado que estaban llegando después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, no sabía algún otro dato relevante. Sólo que su familia venía del mismo nivel socioeconómico y que era la mayor de dos sucesores, además de que estaba estudiando economía en Oxford. Suponía entonces que debía ser una cerebrito, esas chicas que estaban en su habitación por horas y no conocían el significado de la palabra amigo.

Los mayores seguían en su conversación y él distinguía como dejaban de haber tantas casas y edificios de un momento a otro. Estaban alejándose de la ciudad, ¿dónde quedaba Gales exactamente? Veía esas praderas verdes que sólo se admiraban en películas, algunos señores paseando ovejas y no pudo creer que realmente siguieran existiendo ese tipo de cosas. Se preguntó si realmente sería una gran casa inglesa a donde irían o una al estilo japonés tradicional, no había hecho esa consulta tampoco.

—Kukai, mira—dijo su hermano indicándole la ventana por donde él podía mirar—. ¿Ves esa gran torre a lo lejos?

 _No puede ser._

—Se parece mucho a un castillo—comentó sonriente el mismo.

—Es porque es un castillo—corrigió Ikuto.

No pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas por la expresión ridícula en el rostro de Unkai. Aunque no se lo podía creer, viviría en un castillo por unos meses. Era como un sueño de su amiga pelirroja, si tan sólo se lo comentase aseguraba que ella misma se hubiese metido en su maleta.

— _Estamos aquí._

El perfecto acento inglés del chofer provocó que Souma menor se sintiera intimidado, si bien sabía hablar inglés y había ido un par de veces a Estados Unidos… El acento inglés era totalmente diferente, sentía que no sabía absolutamente nada del idioma con solo escuchar a los ingleses hablar.

Los cuatro bajaron del auto negro, cerrando las respectivas puertas.

El oji esmeralda respiró profundamente, el olor a naturaleza le inundó los pulmones y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. Le gustaba el lugar, claro que la gran puerta de madera frente a él lo dejaba sin habla… más aún cuando una joven rubia salió a su encuentro.

— _Señorita, están aquí—_ le habló el chofer cuando ella se acercaba con caminar lento.

— _Muchas gracias, déjame el resto_ —respondió sonriéndole.

El señor asintió, se internó en el auto y desapareció con este cuando le dio la vuelta en una esquina del castillo.

Mientras que en ese mismo instante al menor se le había detenido el tiempo. Definitivamente casarse sería la idea más grandiosa que su hermano le había propuesto jamás. La mujer que tenía delante era hermosa, no, más que eso, no encontraba cómo describir tanta perfección. Tenía puesto un vestido negro que se entallaba a su esbelta figura bien proporcionada, el vuelo de este no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Si él creía que el ballet había ayudado a su mejor amiga a tener lindas piernas, presumía que habían otras maneras de tenerlas como la mujer delante de él. Su largo cabello rubio era sujetado a dos lados en lo alto de su cabeza, sentía la necesidad de averiguar si era tan sedoso como se veía. Al igual que quería ver esos dos amatistas que tenía por ojos, más cerca, porque su rebelde flequillo le limitaba un poco la vista. Se la imaginó con vestido de novia, un vestido blanco y de princesa, de hecho le quedaría bien, no creía que existiera algo que no le quedara bien.

Sintiéndose tan observada, miró al joven castaño que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Cabello desordenado, ojos esmeraldas, piel ligeramente bronceada, estatura adecuada para ser un Souma. Tal vez el único cambio serían los piercings que brillaban en cada oreja, pero que de hecho le daba un toque más rebelde del que ya tenía. Casaca negra abierta, polo blanco debajo, jeans rotos y zapatillas deportivas. Sí, en definitiva sería un buen partido, pero era menor para ella y no lo podría aceptar.

Se estremeció un poco por la temperatura en esos momentos, solo traía un delgado vestido, pero su preocupación podía más que el clima.

—Bienvenido—saludó con un perfecto japonés, al igual de perfecto que el inglés que había hablado minutos atrás.

—Gracias—contestó acordándose de hablar—. Es un gusto conocerte al-

—Ikuto—llamó ella, pasando de largo a su lado y dirigiéndose al joven de ojos zafiro, ignorando también los halagos que recitaban su hermano—. Hay un problema.

El oji zafiro la miró fijamente por un momento y luego miró al cielo, parecía molesto por algo.

—No otra vez.

—Si otra vez—le contradijo la rubia—. Nadie sabe en dónde se ha metido en esta ocasión, así que esperamos todos tu cooperación—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El de cabellos índigos parecía querer morirse en ese mismo instante. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y marcó un número rápidamente antes de ponerse al oído el teléfono.

— ¿Pasó algo?—preguntó Unkai con un deje de preocupación, el castaño también parecía interesado.

—Pues sí—respondió—. Desapareció.

—Eso está pasando muy seguido según oí.

— ¿Quién desapareció?

Todos miraron al menor, todos también compartieron un mismo pensamiento.

—No contesta su celular esta niña—intervino Ikuto volviendo a marcar el mismo número—. Debe estar intentando escapar por las ventanas… ¿Podrías fijarte también?—preguntó mientras miraba a las ventanas más altas—, tú—dijo señalando al menor—, quédate aquí por si ves a una chica de cabellos rosados.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, se había quedado solo, sin si quiera saber lo que realmente estaba pasando. Solo sabía que si encontraba a una chica de cabellos rosados sería de gran ayuda para la que sería su nueva familia. También claro, podría sorprender a su bella prometida.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi le da un infarto cuando alguien cayó del cielo. Claro que si hubiese estado más atento se hubiera dado cuenta que había saltado de una de las ventanas y había dejado sabanas amarradas colgando de esta. Pero como no era así, él seguía creyendo que la muchacha había caído del cielo.

Era más baja que su futura esposa, unos centímetros más baja. Vestía con un top negro, dejando su vientre completamente descubierto, y unos shorts del mismo color. Medias rayadas blancas y negras que le llegaban más arriba de sus muslos y unas converse tipo botines, celestes, del mismo color de su casaca. Esta última era tan larga que si la miraran de espaldas pareciera que no usaba un short. Tenía puesta una gorra con visera y encima dejaba la capucha. Ahora que la miraba bien a la cara, tenía unos atrayentes ojos color oro, parecían sorprendidos a más no poder al encontrarse con los de él. Quien por cierto aún no salía del trance.

— ¡Kukai! ¿¡Tuviste suerte!?—la voz de su hermano se escuchaba algo lejos, parecía estar acercándose.

Pero eso lo hizo entrar en razón, recordando lo que el peliazul había dicho antes de irse.

" _Debe estar intentando escapar por las ventanas…"_

La joven al escuchar más voces que seguían insistiendo con preguntas volvió en sí y se dispuso a salir corriendo. Pero el joven deportista fue más rápido y de un manotazo logró golpear la visera hacia arriba y que saliera volando de su lugar a quien sabe dónde. Ella se quedó inmóvil, mientras cabellos rosados pasteles caían en su espalda, largos, largos cabellos que le llegaban casi más abajo de la casaca. Desprendían un fuerte aroma a fresas, muy empalagoso para su gusto. Supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡La encontré!—gritó mientras la sujetaba del brazo, empero la chica se zafó fácilmente, parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de agarres y hubiese podido escapar de no ser porque su hermano mayor la cargo como saco de papas.

—Pero miren nada más en qué problemas se está metiendo princesa.

— ¡¿Unkai?!

 _¿Se conocen?_ —se preguntó el menor viendo la sorpresa del rostro de la pelirrosada y la sonrisa burlona de su hermano.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me recuerdas!

—Sí… ¡P-Pero bájame!—exclamó moviéndose entre sus brazos hasta que él la dejara en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo en el piso, se quitó la casaca celeste que tenía puesta, parecía estar buscando algo entre los bolsillos de esta. De esta manera, vestida de la manera en que estaba vestida, el castaño no tuvo que adivinar que era una de esas chicas rebeldes que se escapaban de casa. Más aún cuando al sujetar sus cabellos en un moño arriba de su cabeza, con el carmín que encontró en uno de los bolsillos, distinguió varios piercings en ambas orejas. Su delgada figura se contrastaba bastante con la de la rubia, era plana en cierto sentido y no muy agraciada, pero en definitiva, su atuendo, cabello y ojos la ayudaban a que no pudiera quitar su vista de su esbelto cuerpo.

—Amu.

La voz del joven vestido completamente de negro se hizo escuchar, la más baja se estremeció en su lugar y se giró lentamente a mirarlo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía avergonzada.

—Ikuto… yo-

El más alto golpeó su frente con uno de sus dedos, logrando que ella retrocediera un par de pasos sujetando su frente.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no estaba en su habitación, Hinamori Amu-san?—exigió saber con clara molestia.

 _¿Hinamori Amu-san?_

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú golpeándola y deshonrando nuestro apellido, hermano?—preguntó la rubia al lado de él.

 _¿Hermano?_

—No te metas Utau, ambos aquí sabemos que una niña le gusta escapar de sus deberes.

 _¿Deberes?_

La pelirrosada miró desilusionada al mayor delante de ella y con ojos tristes miró en dirección de quien la había encontrado.

—Bueno, bueno—interrumpiendo la disputa Unkai se puso en medio de la pelirrosada y los… hermanos—. El lado positivo es que encontramos a Amu-chan—comentó sonriéndoles a todos los presentes—, ya era hora de que Kukai volviese a ver a su prometida.

 _¿Qué?_

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_

 **N/a: S** iempre quise escribir de estas dos parejas a la par **,** es decir **,** siempre escribo sobre una pareja y me enfoco en ellos durante todo el fic **. D** e fondo ya está que las otras parejas se están relacionando y eso **. C** omo en **U** n **P** equeño **J** ueguito **,** por ejemplo **,** aunque ese fic hasta ahora no lo continúo **:'u E** s que el plot de una niña de once años es distinto al de mi yo de ahora **. E** n fin **,** las dos parejas van a avanzar a la par pero el **K** utau va a tener mayor protagonismo porque se centra en la vida de **K** ukai **. T** engo dieciséis capítulos terminados **,** serán colgados semanalmente a partir del otro año **. S** i les gusta me dejan sus comentarios **:DD E** spero pasen un lindo día mañana **,** último día del año **. ¡A** papachos **!**


	2. Futura familia

_Advertencias: AU - Universo Alterno, ligero ooc - Fuera del personaje, futuros temas controversiales, será la única historia donde no utilice letra en cursiva para llamadas sino para el inglés._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **De arreglos y caprichos  
** _2\. Futura familia._ **  
**

La miró nuevamente, cabello rosado, ojos topacio, delgada, más baja que él. Ella era Hinamori Amu, su futura esposa y quien perdería su apellido para tomar el de él.

Quien la tenía sujeta de la muñeca, más alto que él, ojos zafiro y cabello del mismo color. Él era Tsukiyomi Ikuto, mayordomo de su prometida, por quien había tenido celos en un principio.

Quien intentaba explicar por teléfono que la primogénita de la familia estaba a salvo, rubia, esbelta, ojos amatistas. Ella era Tsukiyomi Utau, hermana del mayordomo y doncella de su prometida, a quien él había imaginado como su esposa.

— ¡Amu-chan!

El grito de una mujer desde adentro provocó que todos voltearan en esa dirección, una mujer que no pasaba de los cuarenta salía algo sorprendida. Cabello castaño, ojos topacios, lentes sin montura, vestía casualmente y de alguna manera supo que era la madre de su prometida, es decir, su futura suegra.

A penas su mirada se encontró con la de él, una sonrisa cálida adornó su rostro. Se acercó a él sin apuro e inclinó su cabeza levemente.

—Has crecido bastante, Kukai—dijo antes de mirar a los demás Souma—. Un gusto tenerte con nosotros Unkai—agregó obviamente enternecida.

—Pero por ti no pasan los años, Midori-san—comentó sonriendo el hermano mayor—. Estás igual que la última vez que te vi.

—Que agradable gesto… No tienes por qué mentirme, soy consciente de mis arrugas.

—Pero si no hay ninguna.

Hinamori Midori, parecía ser, a los ojos de Kukai, una mujer agradable, bien conservada a través de los años. La idea de tenerla como suegra no le desagradaba para nada, pero de ahí su hija era para él un caso perdido. No podía creer que en realidad fuera ella la hija mayor, la que tuviera veinte años y estudiara economía en Oxford. Con quien él tendría que pasar el resto de sus días… ¿Acaso en esa Universidad tan cara y prestigiosa podían aceptarla con todos los hoyos en sus orejas?

—Disculpen por esta bienvenida… Alguien últimamente se comporta como una niña de seis años—regañó con las manos en la cintura—. Gracias Ikuto-kun—dijo mirando a quien aún sujetaba a su hija—, de no ser por ti la habría perdido hace mucho.

Él se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación a que se ponga algo más decente?

—Por supuesto—contestó asintiendo con elegancia, mientras la cargaba como a una princesa entre sus brazos y esta vez, al contrario de cómo se quejó cuando Unkai lo intentó, no hizo ninguna protesta.

—Y espero bajes bien vestida para la cena…

No hubo respuesta por parte de la menor, se limitó a sujetarse con sus manos a su cuello mientras ambos se alejaban.

Los Souma miraban atentos la escena hasta perder al par de vista cuando pasaron la puerta. Pronto Utau también entró por esta misma, dejando a la segunda al mando de los Hinamori junto con ellos.

—Por favor, sus cosas estarán en sus respectivas habitaciones… Es la primera vez que vienes en muchos años, cariño—dijo mirando a su futuro yerno—, espero te guste la habitación que han preparado para ti, Utau-chan te llevará y mostrará el camino.

—De acuerdo—aceptó asintiendo el menor.

—Eso es todo, nos vemos en la almuerzo…

La señora Hinamori desapareció en el interior de la gran casa, el dúo Souma se dispuso a entrar a la gran morada. Adentro la belleza rubia lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras, Unkai le picó las mejillas y ella frunció el ceño. Lo miró a él cuando su mayor había desaparecido escaleras arriba, mantuvo su mirada antes de comenzar a subir, supo entonces que debía seguirla.

El interior de la gran casa era tan grande como pensó que sería, a pesar de que la fachada exterior tuviese ese toque antiguo debido a ser un castillo. Estaba diseñado para que tuviera tanto un toque _vintage_ como uno contemporáneo.

Mientras subía las escaleras pasaba sus ojos por el primer piso sabía que después podría ver a detalle, pero todo allí le intrigaba. Desde los cuadros con marcos barrocos, hasta algunas pinturas surrealistas. También cómo el color de mármol de las escaleras contrastaba con el del piso del primer y segundo nivel. Pronto dejó de ver la primera planta, pues se internaron en uno de los pasillos.

—Su habitación no está muy alejada de las escaleras—aclaró deteniéndose en una de las tantas puertas, que cómo había dicho, no quedaba muy lejos de donde habían subido—. Esta es su llave—dijo entregándole una llave dorada con una cinta verde esmeralda—. Hay un baño dentro, las toallas y ropa de cama ya le han sido proporcionadas. La limpieza son todos los miércoles y sábados de once a una, espero lo tome en cuenta.

—Claro pero-

—Los horarios de cada comida estarán supeditados a la disposición de sus anfitriones, los señores Hinamori. No se preocupe pues no tienden a variar…

—Entiendo, aunque creo que-

—Desayunos de siete y cuarenta y cinco a nueve, almuerzos de una en punto a dos y cuarenta y cinco y las cenas de siete y veinte a ocho y media… A veces toman el té, cuando a Amu le dan ganas por ejemplo.

—Okay…

—Eso es todo—finalizó girándose sobre su lugar, dispuesta a regresar por donde habían llegado—. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿No puedes decirme Kukai?

Giró su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, él se sintió penetrado de mil maneras, sentía que esa mirada había cavado en lo más profundo de sí. Esa mirada tan afilada y fría lo había inmovilizado completamente.

—No quiero encariñarme—soltó antes de comenzar a caminar.

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, una chica –sin contar a Yaya- nunca había admitido algo tan bochornoso para él. Es decir, se le habían declarado chicas en secundaria, pero él no se había sentido atraído por ellas. Las reacciones que había tenido en ese momento no se comparaban con las de este.

Agitó su cabeza bruscamente y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era un poco, solo un poco, más grande que la de su casa. No había mucha diferencia en cómo estaba amoblado, pensó que tal vez habían preparado el cuarto especialmente para cumplir ese detalle. No era algo que le sorprendiera.

Habían dejado la maleta con su ropa a un lado y luego de sacar sus cosas y ubicarlas en los cajones que serían suyos por tres meses se dispuso a darse una ducha. Y pensó claramente en el detalle anterior.

 _Si es que me caso con ella estos cajones serían míos de aquí en adelante- ¿Si es que me caso?_

Dudaba realmente si había otra salida, realmente lo dudaba, estaba seguro que su prometida tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Solo había que ver su expresión cuando se miraron por primera vez. Sin contar con que él fue quien la acusó de escapar, ella debía odiarlo ahora más que antes. Y tendría que convivir con ese odio a partir de ahora, todo por no preocuparse en conseguir una novia antes. Ahora debía seguir con esa estúpida tradición. A pesar de que la real tradición era que sus padres escogieran sus parejas, pero desde hacía cuatro generaciones que no era así, no sabía si los Hinamori también aplicaban en ese detalle.

— ¿Qué debería ponerme?—se preguntó al salir del baño con la toalla alrededor de la mitad de su cuerpo, secando con otra toalla sus cabellos rebeldes.

Recordaba haber oído a su futura suegra decir que deberían usar algo decente para cenar, aunque eso se lo había dicho a su hija. Pero a él no le gustaría desentonar en el lugar, así que decidió que un pantalón negro sin ningún agujero. Un polo blanco y una camisa color celeste casi blanca. Decidió que tal vez no sería el momento para usar zapatillas y como casi nunca tomó el par de zapatos negros que había empacado por orden de su hermano mayor.

Salió de la habitación mirando los mensajes recientes en su celular, la mayoría de estos eran de Yaya. Quien le preguntaba cómo era todo por allí, cómo estaba y cómo era su prometida. También le comentaba que ella debía de estar allí para pasar el filtro como buena suegra, lo que lo hizo reír de buena gana. Los otros mensajes eran de sus hermanos mayores, los dos primeros, el casado y el que estaba por casarse. Ambos le recordaban que debía de ser amable con su prometida y debía de ser bastante considerado con toda la atención que tenía a partir de ahora. Que no diera más problemas de los que ya estaba dando y que aunque su futura suegra no lo tratase mal debía de ganársela un poco más. Advirtió Shuusui que el progenitor de los Hinamori era bastante testarudo en ocasiones y muy apegado su familia. Debía de ser cuidadoso a partir de ahora para no ganarse problemas.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose la imagen que pocas veces podía ver en su casa, siendo sincero, la única vez había sido en el matrimonio de Kaidou.

Su hermano estaba vestido tan formal como él, al menos usaba zapatos. Lo que ya era bastante para un Souma que no fuera Shuusui.

Unkai tenía puesta una camisa color vino y unos pantalones de drill beige, zapatos del mismo color que los del menor. Peinado, o al menos se veían ordenados sus usuales hebras rebeldes, una liga los sujetaba en una pequeña coleta arriba de su nuca.

Estaba jugando con una pequeña castaña que reía con cada cosa que le decía, se veía bastante agradable. Sus cabellos sueltos eran algo ondeados y sus grandes ojos dorados se notaban bastante risueños ya desde donde él estaba.

—Kukai, que bueno que ya has bajado.

No tenía que ser adivino conociendo a dos mujeres con las mismas facciones de la menor, ya suponía la relación que tenía aquella castaña.

Tenía puesto un vestido rosa pastel con detalles en blanco, de este mismo color eran sus medias y sus zapatos eran del color de su vestido.

—Ella es Hinamori Ami—presentó Unkai haciéndole cosquillas, esta rio un poco y se alejó.

Quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada miraba atenta al mayor que le acababan de presentar. Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa risueña.

—Mucho gusto, Kukai-kun—saludó al mismo tiempo que el castaño tomaba su mano.

—Lo mismo digo, Ami-chan—respondió contagiado por su sonrisa.

Se soltaron las manos y poco tiempo después llegó la madre de Ami invitándolos a pasar al comedor.

Allí estaba Utau caminando alrededor de la mesa, dejando los cubiertos en cada lugar al igual que los platos. Los zapatos de taco que usaba parecían ser totalmente planos por la forma en la que caminaba fácilmente, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era sencillo llevar tan alto y delgado taco.

Tan sólo verla la menor presente corrió hacia la rubia y la abrazó cariñosamente.

La mayor se sobresaltó pero al ver el rostro de Ami asomándose de un lado le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo de la misma forma.

A Souma menor se le detuvo el corazón al verla sonreír tan amigablemente, se preguntó si era así sólo con Ami.

—Por favor, tomen asiento—invitó la progenitora—, mi perfecta hija bajará en cualquier momento—avisó con una deje de ironía en la palabra perfecta.

La gran mesa era exactamente para doce personas pero estaba servida solamente para ocho en ese momento.

—Mi esposo me pidió que lo disculparan, tuvo un contratiempo en el trabajo y estará recién para la hora de cenar—anunció tomando asiento al lado derecho de la silla en la cabecera.

La menor de los Hinamori tomó asiento al lado de su madre, su hermano dejó dos asientos libres al lado izquierdo de la cabecera y tomó asiento.

—Kukai—llamó Unkai, indicándole que se sentara a su lado derecho en uno de los sitios que había dejado libre.

Hizo caso y supuso que su prometida se sentaría a su lado cuando bajase.

En pocos minutos, en los que Utau se encontraba dejando platos de lo que suponía era la entrada, estaba Ikuto entrando al comedor. Tenía esa expresión que Souma castaño no sabía descifrar, se dirigió al mismo lugar al que su hermana se estaba dirigiendo.

Al fin entró la pelirrosada.

Tenía puesto un vestido crema con detalles dorados, dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y se ajustaba hasta su cintura. De mangas con volantes de tul al igual que el borde inferior de la falda del vestido, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Sus cabellos estaba ligeramente ondeados y su rebelde flequillo estaba hacia atrás sujetado con un prendedor que hacía juego con el vestido. Su frente descubierta y mechones acomodados a cada lado de rostro la hacían ver incluso más delgada. No estaba maquillada. Pero si usaba zapatos cremas con un poco de taco, parecía tener dificultad con ellos porque caminaba lentamente. Los tacos de sus zapatos hacían eco por todo el camino hasta llegar a su lugar.

Kukai se puso de pie casi de inmediato y jaló la silla para que ella se sentara.

Amu lo miró un momento y sonrió divertida, él le devolvió la sonrisa algo incómodo y luego empujó ligeramente la silla cuando estaba sentada su menor.

Todos los platos estuvieron servidos, para su sorpresa, Ikuto y su hermana menor también se sentaron con ellos, al lado de Ami.

—Y Kukai, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Negocios internacionales.

La conversación con su suegra había comenzado y estaba manejándola lo mejor que podía, a veces Ami hacía comentarios. No entendía algunos términos que él narraba, la rubia a su lado se encargaba de explicarle con un tono de voz más bajo para no interrumpir la charla.

La joven a su lado estaba almorzando en silencio, no parecía muy entretenida con el tema o tal vez su mente estaba en otro lado.

Todos terminaron el primer plato, peliazul y rubia se pusieron de pie para traer sopa, platos hondos que intercambiaron por los que cada uno tenía ya vacío.

El ojiesmeralda se pudo percatar del recorrido que llevaban haciendo los ojos dorados a su lado.

No obstante, decidió dejar de mirarla porque tal vez podría incomodarla, no la conocía mucho después de todo y presumía que seguía algo resentida por haberla puesto en descubierto nada más llegar.

—Amu-chan ya va en su segundo año de economía…cuéntale, Amu-chan—dijo su madre, pero la hija mayor no respondió—. Amu-chan—insistió nuevamente.

Volvió en sí y miró a la mujer en frente de ella con total atención.

—Disculpa, estoy distraída.

—Debes trabajar más en eso, no dudo que en un futuro Kukai te abandone por alguna distracción—comentó con diversión.

El nombrado casi se atora con ese comentario, pero guardó la compostura.

Hinamori mayor para su sorpresa, le habló sobre su carrera, parecía gustarle bastante por cómo se desenvolvía al hablarle. Al entender él del tema podía seguirle al corriente y ambos se estaban comunicando bastante bien para cuando tenía el plato del segundo frente a ellos.

Estaban hablando sobre la bolsa de valores y la gran diferencia entre la moneda inglesa y japonesa, se mantenían bastante interesados. Hasta había logrado hacer un chiste en el que ella riera con ganas sin darse cuenta.

Llegó el momento de las anécdotas, en donde su hermano mayor hizo bastantes comentarios que lo avergonzaran. Midori no se quedaba atrás en cuanto avergonzar a su primogénita, así que estaban prácticamente a la par para el momento del postre.

Terminó la hora del almuerzo y su futura suegra le pidió que lo acompañara a tomar un poco de té en la sala.

Poseían una calefacción grandiosa, se sentía a muy buena temperatura, pero la chimenea de la sala donde ahora estaban era más agradable. Se sentía bastante cálido a comparación a cuando había bajado del avión o cuando había descubierto a Amu saltando por sobre su cabeza al llegar a la gran casa.

La conversación se centró básicamente en Kukai, quien estaba comentándole sobre sus costumbres, sus hábitos y pasatiempos. Solo estaba Midori, Unkai, Ami y Amu en la sala. Quienes parecían estar prestándole atención por como reían cuando les contaba algo cómico sobre su vida en Japón. La menor parecía tener la intención de ir a Japón cuanto antes pudiera, su madre le dijo que no sería problema si así lo quería.

—Si me disculpan…—anunció Amu poniéndose de pie y haciendo una ligera venia—… Me encuentro algo cansada, estaré en mi habitación.

Estaba ya por salir de la estancia con paso tranquilo cuando su madre intervino.

—Amu—llamó con tono de advertencia y con un intercambio de miradas parecía que su hija había captado el mensaje por como asintió.

La charla siguió amena y esta vez era turno de Ami hablar, parecía querer conocer sus raíces cuanto antes. Su madre la miraba con ojos enternecidos como si el tiempo pasara con rapidez frente a sus ojos, nostálgica.

Llegó Utau trayendo un poco de té que se ofreció a servir con una amable sonrisa, también había galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Después de un par de galletas, el castaño deportista se puso de pie disculpándose porque se sentía fatigado. Estaría en su habitación un rato y si se sentía en mejor condición bajaría antes de la hora de cenar. Evitó mirar a la señorita que los estaba atendiendo para evitar malinterpretaciones y se dirigió a las escaleras en el centro del gran salón. Subiendo tranquilamente cada uno de ellos, teniendo en mente dirigirse a la habitación de Amu, aunque no sabía cuál, sentía que tenía que hablar con ella.

Primero se dirigiría a su habitación porque se sentía bastante molesto con los zapatos, estaba acostumbrado a caminar sin estos en su casa. Tal vez cuando se casara debería imponer esta regla en su propia casa, hasta suponía que Amu estaría de acuerdo… _Si es que no me escapo._

Eso lo dejó pensando cuando estaba caminando por los pasadizos, la señorita había tratado de escaparse de él o de qué exactamente. Según lo que comentaron, había estado huyendo últimamente, claro que del tema no le hablaría su futura suegra. Tanto se concentró en pensar en la vida de su futura esposa que cuando levantó la mirada miró a todos lados y no supo en donde estaba…

Se había perdido, era obvio, aunque su orgullo de hombre le impidiera darse cuenta y lo hiciese seguir caminando con la esperanza de que encontraría las escaleras al salón principal. Ni siquiera se acordaba bien de la puerta de su habitación.

—Derecha, debo ir a la derecha—se repetía cada que llegaba a otro pasadizo, aunque una parte de él pensaba que estaba yendo en círculos.

Eso hasta que escuchó voces, decidió ir de frente en uno de los pasadizos, por donde se oían más fuertes las voces.

Iba a voltear a la izquierda cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran los que hablaban.

Por un momento, cuando se quedaron callados pensó tal vez que era porque la estaba regañando por escaparse, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el caso cuando la conversación siguió.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

El mayor pareció reírse.

—Por favor, Amu, no hagas esto más difícil, no te amo.

—No me mientas.

El joven castaño estaba pegado a la pared, a la vuelta de aquella esquina en donde estaban ambos discutiendo.

—No me digas eso, porque sé que es mentira… Solo eres un cobarde.

—Amu, ya basta.

—Podríamos casarnos, podrías haberles dicho a mis padres que hemos estado juntos desde hace años y hubiesen roto el compromiso.

—Eso no va a pasar.

— ¡Pero nooo! ¡Tuviste que convencerme de quedarme callada!—exclamó exasperada.

—Baja la voz. Si no fuera por mí, estarías en un psicólogo.

—No lo hubieses permitido porque me amas demasiado como para dejarme ir.

Esta vez el mayor rio con ganas, parecía que hasta le faltaba el aire.

— ¿Desde cuándo es que eres tan confiada?—preguntó retóricamente—. Escúchame bien, fuiste tú la que me recordó sobre su compromiso, dijiste que se acababa ese día… Y aún si yo sintiera algo por ti, no podría hacerles esto a tus padres después de todo lo que me han apoyado a mí y a Utau también. Así que por favor, retírate, déjame solo.

Escuchó como una puerta se cerraba y luego pasos en su dirección, pero estaba inmóvil.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró a su lado encontrándose con la señorita que antes había estado con un vestido crema. Ahora traía un polo bastante largo y estaba descalza, lo miraba aterrada pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—No te quieres casar—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió divertida.

— ¿Quién se casaría con alguien que apenas conoce?

Él suspiró.

—Eso es lo que trato de decirles—soltó ahora más tranquilo—. Así que… ¿cuál es el plan?

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
